


Forgiven Are My Words

by JustBeMe13



Series: No Take Backs [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Forgiving, Happy Ending, M/M, Regret, Reincarnation, Remembering Past Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeMe13/pseuds/JustBeMe13
Summary: It was as if a magic word had been said and the teens at the table looked up, eyes widening as they saw Sanji. Zeff watched from afar as the green haired swordsman sprang up, and as Sanji raced to meet him, falling into his arms and embracing him tightly. Zeff watched with widened eyes as they released each other just a little, but enough for the green haired man to kiss his son square on the lips.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: No Take Backs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780417
Comments: 9
Kudos: 120





	Forgiven Are My Words

**Author's Note:**

> Here me consoling myself for what I wrote lastly. 
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Author-chan

Sanji’s life had been destroyed when Zoro died. But somehow, when he died himself, he was reborn into a world that seemed to have traveled back into time. He only remembered his past like when he almost drowned and then starved to death. He remembered Zeff was his father, that Judge was not. He remembered his friends, his family, his life and his love.

And so, he told Zeff. The old pirate did not believe him at first, but somehow finally did when he saw the happy look on Sanji’s face every time they got a new cook the kid would recognize. He also seemed much older than he actually was, held himself like an adult instead of a nine year old.

And Sanji kept on being happy, even though the old chef could see pain inside his blue eyes. Pain he didn’t understand. But as it stood, Sanji kept on being happy, living a life as he pictured the kid doing, dreaming of All Blue and cooking his day away.

Zeff loved him, like he would love a son, but he wished for Sanji to have a greater life than this. Sanji had the same dream he had, and the kid was good enough to go out to the world. But he refused as Zeff told him that. Refused and said that he was waiting for something, but he knew not what it was.

Then one day, it happened. A cannon ball blew up Zeff’s room and the old chef was met with a straw hat wearing kid. And as he set the kid to work in the kitchen, which was a terrible idea, he wondered how the kid looked so happy, even though pain showed in his eyes. Just like with Sanji, he mused.

It was only when the kids friends joined him on the restaurant that Sanji saw them, and he froze a step next to Zeff. The old pirate looked at his adopted son, then at the bunch of teens laughing and sitting on the table. The straw hat wearing kid was there too. And then he heard Sanji give a sharp intake of breath, and Zeff knew, that these people were his friends, even though he hadn’t met them yet.

It was as if a magic word had been said and the teens at the table looked up, eyes widening as they saw Sanji. Zeff watched from afar as the green haired swordsman sprang up, and as Sanji raced to meet him, falling into his arms and embracing him tightly. Zeff watched with widened eyes as they released each other just a little, but enough for the green haired man to kiss his son square on the lips.

Zeff was beyond stunned. Sanji had always been a ladies man, and he’d never met this teen in his life. But then Zeff mused, perhaps that he had met them in his past life. He smiled, and left them to their reunion.

**o-o-o**

“I’m so sorry,” was the first thing Sanji said as he released Zoro.

Zoro smiled at him, perhaps a little sad. “No, I’m the one who is sorry. I shouldn’t have said what I had.”

Sanji smiled and looked over Zoro’s shoulder to see Nami, Usopp and Luffy smiling at him.

“You guys, what are you doing here?” he asked, tears stinging his eyes.

“We’re pirates! Come with us Sanji!” Luffy said happily, flicking up his hat.

Sanji nodded quickly. “I will, of course I will.”

Not a second later, Zoro kissed him again.

Sanji had no more regrets, for his last one had been solved.


End file.
